Vampire Prince
by cutedawg10
Summary: The prince takes away Serene to his castle where many wonders await her.
1. Worried

Serene's family had been living under the rule of the great vampire king, Salzahar, for many years now and they knew what day it is, the day the prince chose his new slave. Once a year, the prince would come to town and choose another slave from the girls in the kingdom. He would bring her home and who knew what happened there. Well, he did, but no one else knew besides maybe his friends and father.

Serene was in the house, getting ready for the day. She wore loose fitting clothing to make sure she was as unnatractive as possible to the prince. Girls who were taken never saw their families again. Serene did not want to be taken away from her mother, her brother. She couldn't live without them. When it was time to leave, she took a deep breath and walked out the door to where the prince would arrive to select his girl.

(Hi guys! I'm new to this and don't get how this works really so I am starting out with two test paragraphs. Much more will come.)


	2. The Choosing

Serene lined up with about one hundred girls and waited, and waited. The prince finally arrived in a chariot as black as night with dark purple plumage from the top. He stepped out of the car and as always, got a collective gasp from the crowd. His dark eyes and hair, handsome and well chisled features always made girls mt, even if they were about to be taken away. Serene saw though, the small fangs that jutted out from his mouth that coould be sinming into her neck any minute now as the ritual goes for this. Her pale face was filled with worry, her brown hair hanging over her neck. The prince started to pace up and down, considering each girl, doing what all seemingly teenage boys do and staring at their breasts and asses.

Serene considered this for a minute. He seemed like a teenage boy, but he must be around a hundred or two hundred years old now. Vampires aged weirdly. It was also weird because since she was only sixteen, a two hundred year old staring at her boobs would be really weird. Her heart started to race as she saw him start to loom over her. Considering her. Serene's heart started to beat quickly in her chest as the princle knelt down to her. He stood on a podium as she with the other girls were standing on the ground.

He brust her dark hair away from her neck, and his dark eyes stared at the pale skin. Suddenly, Serene saw a flash of movement and felt warm and fuzzy inside which is what happens whena vampire bites you, but he will not drain enough blood for her to die, or to turn into a vampire, just a small nible. As he pulled away, and her head started to clear up, she realized she was chosen, and was being pulled along by her arm into the carraige by the prince. The door slammed shut and she was alone with him as the carraige started to pull away.

He stared at her before talking in a deep, mencaing voice that cut across her ears like a knife. "I hope I didn't choose wrong." I am scared now, what will he do to me? As if reading my mind he spoke, "What your job is, is to make ms happy and please and cater to my every need, and right now, my need is to have you suck my cock."

For a moment I am stunned, I knew as a prince I would be doing stuff like delivering food, but not turn into a prostitute! He looked at me angrily, "Do it!" He said, almost a shout. He unbuckled his pants and slipped them down a little ways, revealing a large bulge in his underwear. He looked at me expectantly, and nervously, my hands reached out to touch his underwear. "Wait." He ordered. "Take off your shirt first." I didn't want this, I hesitated. "DO AS I SAY!" He yelled. My eyes flit nervously to the large bulge, and I let my arms take off my shirt, my bra. I sat nervously in front of him, my large breasts revealed, and he grabbed my by them. It hurt. He pulled me down so my head was near his now large buldge.

I knew what he wanted. I let my hands slide into his pamts and he grinned. His cock slid out, and I was amazed. It seemed to be at least eleven inches long. I place my head nervously at the tip, begging with my mind. "Please no." That was when his hand pushed my head down, his dick sliding down my throat all the way and I gagged. He moaned slightly. "Yeah thats it, now suck it!"

My pushed my head up and down, and I almost chock as he slid in and out of my mouth. After a while I felt it start to pulse, and he yelled. "Oh yeah!" Before a load of sticky cum shot into my mouth, much more than should be possible, and I choked on it as it went down my mouth. He ordered me to dress back up again, before he put his pants back on and the carraige slid to a stop.

(Hope you liked it!)


	3. Inside the Castle

My mouth aches from the large member that was stuffted into it just moments ago, my shirt pressed tight against my body I was led out of the carraige by the prince, now in full prince manners, pretending that nothing had happened in the carraige. His dark composure swept around the room, darkening everything as he pulls me into the castle, not saying a single word to me. He pushes me into a lavish bedroom, locking the door. "Now, where did we leave off?" He says in his deep voice, a grin spreading across his face revealing two pointed fangs.

His eyes roam my body as if considering what to do with me, and then he grabs me roughly by a breast and shoves me onto a huge bed. My eyes are filled with worry. Why was he doing this to me? I start to speak, to plead with him to let me go but be cuts me off. "You'll never leave now. Not to see your family or even escape the endless fun filled times here. If you don't believe me about how mych fun it is, let me show you."

Then he climbs on to the bed and shoves me down against it, gripping my face with one hand. Suddenly, chains bind my hands and feet to the bed and wrap around my mouth. His grin is now even wider and he starts to pull of my clothes slowly. My breasts bounce as he pulls off my shirt and my pussy is gleaming rebelliously as my pants are removed. He falls on top of me, pressing his mouth to my ear and starts to fondle my breasts. A gasp escapes my mouth as my nipples and pressed and kneaded. I don't want this. I don't want this. Then I feel a sharp prick at the base of my neck and stop struggling.

A warm feeling spreads through my body and I know it is the chemical released by a vampire when he starts to suck your blood. My arms tire and weaken and I feel as though I am floating througb clouds. Then I stare up at the handsome face in front of me and I know I will do everything he wants me to do. Why was I struggling again? I don't even know. I hear the orders from him to let tye chains do their work and barely even think about what was even going on.

He was naked now. His beautiful body standing in front of me. my eyes travel from his chisled face dow his well muscled arms and chest, down his six pack and they rest on the huge cock throbbing in front of me. I feel the chains pull my arms and legs apart and be climbs back on top of me. I feel his fangs insert back into my neck and I start to feel lightheaded as he thrusts into me. I scream in pleasure. Nothing could feel better as he pushes in and out of me. I grasp the chains hard with my hands and more screams escape from my mouth. A few minutes of this and I feel a burst of cum in my pussy and the instense feeling dies away as he retracts his fangs from my neck and I realize what happened.

He grins at me and says, "your the tightest little slut I ever did meet." I start to struggled agains the chains, one still pressed against my mouth. He then stood up and sat on my stomach. "I told you nott to struggle you little bitch." I stop as his weight forces the breath out of me. He rolls off and lays down next to me, snapling his fingers and the chains retract from me. I don't care what he does now. He's jst going to keep using my body anyway he wants. He pushes me onto my side and slides his cock into my anus and sighs deeply, keeping me in that position, after a while I realize he's asleep, his cock still stuck in my anus and for some reason I can't move. I have to admit it does feel kind of good, his naked body pressed against mine, and I fall asleep to the throbbing of his cock inside me.


End file.
